


Ambushed

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambush, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Junkers - Freeform, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: Home is where the heart is. It's your castle, your sanctuary. Until it isn't.The Junkers are ambushed by a rival gang in the middle of the night while they slept. While the Junkers come out victorious something is lost in the midst of the fight.





	1. Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a wonderful anon. The prompt was:  
> May I request a small story of poly Roadrat where their s/o is in an accident and loses a limb, and they go through shock, depression and breaks down into tears as eventually all of their feelings flow out like a tsunami, knowing they'll never be the same, but are grateful to have two lovers to help them through the healing process.

Roadhog and Junkrat were serial killers. Psychopathic murderers. You guess that made you one by proxy, didn’t it?

 

You had never forgotten that and they had never hidden that from you. All three of you had been shaped by the horrors of the irradiated Australian Outback; murderous roving gangs, vicious mutated fauna, nuclear rainout and blinding dust storms. They had killed more men than you could count and had maimed even more; survival trumping any bullshit sense of morals the outside world would impose on those who needed to survive in the wasteland. And they had lived this way for years; the One-Man Apocalyptic Enforcer, the Explosive Anarchist and the Junkette Mechanic they had sworn to protect with their life. 

 

You wondered if this was your punishment for becoming complacent, for trusting that things would not change in this ever changing whirlwind of the world. For thinking you were allowed to be anything more than serial killers and survivalists. You had begun to feel safe in your home, the one you all had built with your bare hands. Walls made of sheet metal welded and and riveted to make the shape of a big shanty home; simple scavenged furniture, stolen mattresses and bedrolls, a clay and stone cook stove and a hodge podge of interior decorations. That was your sanctuary, your palace, your fortress. This is where Roadhog became Mako; the strong yet loving head of your household who loved small, cute things and was fiercely protective of what was his. He could feel like himself, alive, actually happy. Jamison ran the same in and out of their protective little nest; mind full of wild ideas, excitable fascinations and adoration for anything bright, loud or explosive. 

 

Roadhog had earned you all a wide breadth all on your own; he was the enforcer, maintaining some semblance of control in the lawless land and laying down the law when it demanded it. Dissidence was common as was guerilla warfare but none had been bold enough to attack your home until now. 

 

It had been a quiet night, a normal night. You assisted them with the cleaning and maintenance of their weapons, of the bike and Jamie’s arm and leg. Mako helped you butcher the wild pig Jamie had caught in one of his trap, Jamie clinging to the both of you as you seared the meat over fire. You had ate and laughed and rutted and slept, everything shockingly normal until it wasn’t. 

 

The three of you were rocked awake by the sound of one of Jamison’s landmines going off, ones that had been laid out a kilometer away. Mako was yelling at you to leave out the back passage, your hands shaking as you assisted Jamison with putting on his silicon leg liner on as he pulled on his sleeve. Mako had already yanked on his boots and gloves, his vest sliding onto his shoulders, your eyes darting between him and Jamison.

 

“Go”, Mako snarled, grabbing his shotgun and a side bag of ‘ammunition’. You could hear the concern in his voice, knew that he was being forceful because he needed you to concentrate on getting to safety. 

 

“B-b-but Ja---”, your stuttered, flinching as another explosion went off, swallowing thickly as you forced yourself to focus. Your hands moved in autopilot, helping him to pull his leg on and pulling him up. 

 

“Hog’s right”, Jamison said as he straightened up, testing his leg as he began to grab his own gear. You could hear the tension in his voice as he gave you a crazed grin. “Can’t risk blowin’ up our girl, can I? Hurry on out so we can take care of these mangy bastards, alright luv?”

 

“O-okay”, you responded, stumbling over your words as you pulled your own boots on. 

 

You weren’t a fighter, you had survived as long as you did because of cunning, traps and bartering your own safety. That is how you had ended up with Mako initially, offering him bike parts and repair work in exchange for protection and since then he had watched your back. And now you needed to listen to them so they could do their work. You scurried around your room, grabbing your backpack that was filled with your tool and a small pistol, a last resort in an emergency. You dashed from out of the bedroom, Mako and Jamie heading for the front door as you began out the back. 

 

“Stay safe”, you called to them, the both of them glancing back and nodding before heading out the door. 

 

You could hear Jamison’s cackle, the ground shaking as his grenades shot off. They could take care of themselves, they would be fine, you had to reassure yourself of that. Your hand groped at one of the metal sheets that appeared riveted to the wall, yanking at it until it gave way to a hole in the wall.  Your home had been built against a hill; partially for support and partially so they couldn’t be completely cornered on all sides. They had dug this safe spot out specifically for you as a safety precaution to get you away when danger came from the front, letting you have an exit out the back onto the hill. You groped blindly through the dark of the tunnel; stumbling over your own feet and tripping over small hills of dirt you couldn’t see. You couldn’t remember how many more steps you had, how much further you had to go until you reached the metal sheet on the opposite side. 

 

“Oof!”

 

You grunt, bouncing back against a wall of dirt, your hands reaching directly in front of you and groping in the dark. All you could feel was your fingers sinking into the dirt, small bits of rock and minerals getting caught under your nails. The sheet wasn’t there. It was supposed to be there. Where was it?! You could feel panic begin to rise in your system as you tried to dig for the door, only to have more dirt slide down and covered your shoes, threatening to cave in. 

 

“No no no no”, you whimpered as you backed up, your breath catching in your throat. You scrambled backwards, falling twice on your rear before you fell from the same hole you had entered in. “Fuck...oh no...oh no.”

 

It looked like your home had collapsed; the roof had fallen inward and was still smoldering, the walls filled with bullet holes, posters, curtains and furniture on fire from misfired explosions. You clambered up, gulping as you looked around the home, eyes darting around as you looked for a way out, dashing towards the door. You breathed in relief as you were able to jump over the twisted pieces of metal, twisting and shaking the handle to the door. Ice filled your veins as you tried to get the door open, twisting and turning the handle to no avail. Your eyes burned as smoke began to drift further into the room, your frantic breaths making it harder and harder for you to breathe. You jumped, the sound of an explosion to the left of you sounding too close for comfort. The metal groaned under its onslaught, your heart thundering in your chest. 

 

You needed to escape. You needed to get out. 

 

Your shoulder slammed into the door, taking a few steps back before rushing back towards the door, a pained whimper tumbling from your lips. 

 

“Come on”, you screamed at the door, crying out as you rushed back into the door. Pure adrenaline pumped through your veins, dulling the pain as the door began to bend at your onslaught. Your mind raced, your hands wrapping around the edge of the door as you tried to force further open. Just a bit more and maybe you could scramble out, push yourself through the hole in the door. Your entire body jumped as a piece of roof dropped to the ground behind you, blocking off any escape route, a small sob leaving your lips. “No...no no…”

 

You were terrified, your hands pushing even more at the door, shaking hard as the futility of the situation began to creep in. Standing on your tiptoes, you could peek outside of the door. Mako and Jamison stood on opposite sides of the small yard, only a half dozen or so men left standing, the rest dead or injured. Jamison was pushing them back, sending explosives towards their feet, the agitators lobbing explosives sloppily back at them. That is how they were destroying your home, pure unadulterated luck. And yours had just run out. One of their explosives bounced off of the door, rolling to right in front of it. Your breath caught in your throat before you began to scream.

 

“MA-MA-MAKO! JAMIE! H--”

 

Time felt like it slowed. Roadhog and Junkrat both turned, each of them seeing your frightened face peeking out of the crack of the front door. Then the flash of the explosion, the heat from the blast rushing over them as the front of their home caved. 

 

“Y/N!!”

* * *

  
  


“Nnnn…”

 

Your head hurt. Your head hurt so fucking bad. A whine caught in raw throat, tears squeezing out from your clenched eyes trying to will the pain away. You couldn’t find it in you to open your eyes. 

 

‘Need to focus on something else...need to focus.’ 

 

You were on your side. Everything was so goddamn hazy through that veil of pain in your head. It hurt to breath; your throat was raw, your lungs burned and your sides hurt. 

 

‘Bruised ribs? Don’t know…Don’t...know. Fuck…’

 

Another painful throb went through your head, dropping straight into your stomach. You could feel the nausea now, it was palatable, a sickly sweetness crawling into the back of your mouth. Your stomach felt empty though, there was nothing that you could force up, no energy left to purge. 

 

‘Gotta move...gotta get up…’

 

You tried to move your arms, your hands, nothing. You were cold, reserves absolutely empty. Angry curses swam through your mind, a few more tears slipping down your cheeks. Useless, inept, incompetent. You were a weak link in your relationship’s chain and this was your comeuppance for not doing better, not trying harder. Still....it had gone...silent? You could hear crackling of flames, the knocking sound of metal expanding under its heat. There was no more gunfire, no more explosions. 

 

‘No no no...please god no…’

 

“Jam--Jamie”, your voice croaked, your lungs hurting as you sucked in a sharp, wheezing breath. “Mak-Mako...Jamie...oy...you c-c-cunts...don’t fu-fuggin’ ignore me….please….boys...please...”

 

A throaty pained sob clawed through your chest. You had distracted them, you had gotten them killed. Why were you so fucking usel---

 

“Aghh!”

 

The grating, screeching sound of metal scratching against metal filled your ears, driving a knife into the center of your forehead. You forced your eyes to open, your eyes staring blearily at the twisted metal wall in front of your face. It took too much energy to turn your head, blinking leaching what little energy remained. Your vision cleared in pieces, you could see the broken beam the hung over your body, it was propping up a wall next to you. Roadhog’s gloved hands came into frame, he was pulling another piece of the twisted roof away. Your face scrunched up at the sound of the twisted metal moving again, eyes closing for half a second before wrenching back open. 

 

“Ey luv”, Jamison said, his voice infinitely softer than it normally was. You were thankful, you didn’t know if your ears could handle the loud, excitable tone. “You stay right there possum, ‘Hog and me will get you right out, ‘kay? Oy oy, look at me, nuh uh no closin’ those pretty eyes of yours. Lookit me pet, focus on this sexy mug, alright?”

 

Your eyes kept trying to slip shut but Jamison’s ramblings kept coaxing them back open, an exhausted smile stretching across your lips. Your boys were okay. Banged up but okay. Mako pulled another chunk of metal away, grunting as he threw it behind him. Jamie could reach you now, his hands shaking as they reach down, stroking your cheek and petting your hair. 

 

“Thatta girl”, Jamison hummed, his manic grin calmer. Where those tears in his eyes? You wish you could will your arms to wrap around him, but at least his hands felt so goddamn good against your chilled skin. He dipped down and placed several loving kisses against your forehead. “We’re gonna get ya outta there and you’ll be right as rain. Well... right as rain in the bush can get y’know? Just a lil bit more, a lil bit more darl.”

 

Up. You wanted to ask him to pick you up but you couldn’t form words anymore, your eyes unbelievably heavy. Maybe he had pulled something in his arm, maybe they had to make sure nothing would fall on ya. Yeah, that made sense. Mako’s grunts were closer now, his movements coming into your peripheral vision. He was moving so frantically. What was wrong? You shivered hard. It was cold. Jamie’s hands weren’t helping anymore now, your teeth wanted to chatter but they couldn’t, no strength in your jaw. You were so tired. They were okay, you could sleep right?

 

“Sweetie? Oy, open ya eyes sweetie. O-open your eyes, darl! ‘Hog! Wh-what should I do?!”

 

Jamison shook you a little, the string of fear yanking higher and higher in his tone as he screamed at Mako. You wanted to tell him that it was okay, that you just needed to rest. Why was he so upset about that? You felt his hands get yanked away from your face, Jamison’s hands replaced by Mako’s. His large hands slipped underneath your head, gingerly lifting your head from the floor and holding it there. You could feel Mako moving and shifting around, your nose scrunching up as you felt something surround your face. Mako’s gas mask? 

 

“Sorry sorry”, Jamie spat out, you could feel him fixing the straps, tightening it around your face and accidentally yanking your hair with it. “‘Hog’s gonna fix you right up, right mate?”

 

He sounded scared but there were still those underlying layers of trust, Mako grunting back at him affirmatively. You could barely hear the two of them as they spoke, the gas mask recycling and amplifying the sound of your breathing back to you. You listened languidly, picking up bits and pieces of conversation between the both of them. 

 

“We have to free it...gimme the….”

 

“Fuck….fuck...what d’I do now?”

 

“Belt it above the knee…..pull it tighter….good….hold her hand.”

 

Mako’s thumb gently stroked your head, you could feel Jamie take your hand and squeeze it between his own. Everything else was just...cold, your mind floating too far to really worry about that. You could hear the opening of a container, Mako’s voice suddenly right next to your ear..

 

“Take a deep breath.”

 

A hissing filled your ears as something pressed into the mask, taking a deep, shuddering breath as the acrid scent of chemicals filled the mask. You immediately regretted listening. It felt like every single nerve in your body was suddenly on fire, your eyes flying open as you began to scream in pain. Both of them held you still as it felt like every single fiber of your being tried to pull itself back together; stitching together cracked ribs and fractured humerus, healing your throat and lungs while purging the chemicals that stuck to the tissue. You were pleading, begging, imploring them to make it stop when Mako pulled the canister away from the mask. 

 

“It hurts”, you whimpered, tears pouring from your eyes and getting caught behind the rubber that sealed it to your face. Every time you tried to wrench your hand away to claw the mask off, they squeezed you tighter. “Make it stop..please make it stop...it hurts so much it hurts...please pl---”

 

You felt all of the air get punched out of your chest, losing all ability to talk as the reparative chemicals reached your lower body. It felt as if someone had stabbed you with red-hot knife, the searing heat cutting all the way around your right calf. Your words and screaming and begging became incoherent, shaking like a leaf as your body tried to fix something that didn’t want to be fixed. Your head lulled back as you completely lost consciousness.

* * *

  
  


You came to in the sidecar, to the sound of Jamison and Mako yelling back and forth at one another over the sound of the motorcycle. When did you get onto the bike? Jamison shook as he held you, his hands dancing over your body; touching your hair and face and shoulders and neck. Your eyes peeled open, your head tucked into the right side of his neck. You could see the starry sky of the Outback fly by, Mako’s eyes focused in front of him. 

 

“She still ain’t movin’!”

 

“She’s breathing! She’s fine!”

 

“‘Hog, I don’t thin--”

 

“Stop”, you whimpered weakly, trying to sit yourself all the way up. “Stop...arguing..where...where are we?”

 

“Almost to the safe house”, Mako answered simply, tone clipped as he revved the engine and pushed the motorcycle harder. 

 

A twinge of memories from earlier that evening returned; working on the bike, eating dinner, sleep. After that, it was pure mush. You could tell something was wrong though, the tone and body language of the two Junker’s giving that away. You shifted in Jamison’s lap, his arms tightening around you.

 

“Ey now”, he warned softly, gingerly readjusting you so your left leg fell snuggly against his in the sidecar. “Don’t move...Just relax now luv, ‘kay?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Neither one of them answered, Jamison’s arms squeezing even tighter, pressing his cheek against the top of your head. You could see the tension in Mako’s shoulders, the solid muscles in his arms twitching as he tried to stay calm. Your eyes darted between the side of Mako’s body and Jamie’s arms around your middle, shaking your head hard. 

 

“No”, you answered, pushing hard against your lover as you looked up at his face before turning to look at Mako for answers. “Tell me. No secrets. We promised no secrets.”

 

“What's the last thing you remember?”

 

Mako’s voice was tight, strained yet controlled. Your brow furrowed as you tried to recall the night, wincing as a your head gave an admonishing stab of pain. 

 

“Going to bed”, you answered confused, shaking your head slightly. “Th-that's it...why are we out here?”

 

“Got ambushed darl”, Jamison murmured as he kissed the back of your head repeatedly. “We took care of them, killed the whackers….”

 

“I don’t remember that”, you muttered, your brow furrowed in confusion, pressing your hand against your forehead as you tried to will yourself to remember. “I-if they’re dead...why are...why are we out here?”

 

“Kaboom”, Jamison muttered listlessly, the fingers on his left hand fluttering. “Blew us up good, brought the….brought the whole house down...”

“On top of you”, Mako finished, you saw him swallow thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. It looked like it pained him to continue. “It crushed your leg.”

 

“My leg”, you questioned incredulously, shaking your head slowly. “No, my legs feel fine...they’re fine.”

 

You kicked your legs, your left foot knocking against the side of the sidecar and back against Jamie’s leg. You tried kicking your right leg but it felt like the limb had fallen asleep, a heavy tingling sensation running from your toes to your hip. Your hand dropped to your hip as you squeezed, a ball of apprehension twisting in your stomach as you refused to look down. Tension grew as more and more butterflies began to flutter in your belly, your fingers sliding past your denim shorts and touching skin. You inhaled sharply as your hands reached your knee, thick cloth wrapped tight against your skin, your fingers flinching before groping forward and feeling nothing but air. A broken sob spilled from your lips, as you finally looked down and saw that from the knee down your leg was gone. 

 

“Oh god”, you sobbed, your hand pawing at the covered stump until Jamison pulled your hand away, wrapping you tight in his arms. “No…no no….Oh god.”

 

You really were the weakest link this relationship. You couldn’t fight like they could, you couldn’t kill like they could. You had skills that any resourceful Junker could learn, there was absolutely nothing special about you. And now...with this you could do nothing but slow them down. The time it would take to heal and get a prosthetic and learn to walk on that prosthetic...you were dead weight. What little you had to offer…Your eyes frantically jumped to Jamie’s face and then Mako’s, tears spilling down your face. 

 

“I’m so sorry”, you whimpered your apology, your fingers pressing hard against the skin of your cheek. “I...I am so sorry… I can’t...I…”

 

Stuttered, incomplete words tumbled from your lips, painful hiccuping weeping you suddenly unable to pull air into your lungs. Jamison shushed you, stroking your face and kissing the top of your head and side of your face. The bike slowed to a halt, you could feel the bike shift as Mako took a knee in front of the sidecar, pulling you into his arms. 

 

“We’re going to fix you up”, he stated matter-of-factly, his hand holding your chin still, making you look into his eyes. “You are  _ ours _ . We are  _ not  _ going to leave you behind. We love you, got it?”

 

“You’re stuck with us lovey”, Jamison answered back, rubbing hard at his own face before reaching out and stroking your hair. “We’re matchin’ now, can’t get rid offa matchin’ pair now can ya? We love ya, you little minx. Gotta teach ya the ole Junkrat swagger now.”

 

You couldn’t say with confidence that you were worth it, but they were going to stay by your side. They weren’t going to leave you, not yet. If you could hold onto that...maybe you could have some hope.


	2. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A followup to this was requested by another anon! The request was:  
> More angst from the s/o who lost her leg from the attack! She struggles with her self-worth as she heals, feeling more and more like she's useless and pathetic, until one night it all come out when the boys notice how depressed she's been acting (I mean, one normally would when they go through something this traumatic, but Mako especially notices that something else is bothering s/o) so they sit down and talk with her.

_ ‘You’re nothing but a hindrance.’ _

 

A part of you wished that your memories from that night had never returned, that complete amnesia would have been preferable to the constant replay your mind tortured you with. Stuck in tunnel. Ran back into the house. Scream at the door. Struggle with the door. Gets blocked in. Explosion. Pass out. You thought about it over and over and over again. What you could have done better, what you could have done right. You could have stayed in the hole, could have tried to dig further. You could have doubled back when you realized the door wasn’t budging. Or used the fucking tools that were in the backpack you’d forgotten about. You had personally been mentally persecuting yourself almost every minute of every day. You had plenty of time to do so.

 

_ ‘You’re so fucking useless.’ _

 

Mako had rushed one of the trusted healers from Junkertown to the safehouse, you were put under and when you woke up you had a cleaned, professional incision. You woke up with a list of stretches and basic exercises that you had to perform, instructions on how to change your dressing and when you could start wearing your compression stockings. The emphasis that had been placed on not jolting or bumping your incision made a cool ball of nausea knot up in your stomach. 

 

‘ _ You’re a burden now. _ ‘

 

Mako and Jamie refused to leave you on your own for the first two weeks or so. It was fortunate that this safe home was a one-story house; an abandoned building from before the Omnium explosion. They treated you like you were porcelain, gingerly picking you up and carrying you to the bathroom or living room or kitchen. If one had to go out, the other would stay at your side to ensure you weren’t ever left alone. You couldn’t look them in the eyes anymore; you could see that worried concern, the nervous anxiety over your health. What’s worse is the guilt that lingered in all of them; them for not protecting you and you for completely destroying the sense of normalcy that you all had by not being strong enough.

 

_ ‘All you’ll ever do is impede them.’ _

 

You stared listlessly at the wall, your fingers dragging up and down your right thigh absent-mindedly. It had been three months, or so said Jamie, he celebrated all your milestones with an excited, emphatic grin. Three weeks to heal was a hoop of joy, a month until you were able to hop on one foot if one of them supported you, a month and a half since they had built you a hands-free crutch. A week after that since you hadn’t fallen or tripped over the table.  You couldn’t really tell though, time had begun to blur together for you, some days dragging painfully slow while other times several days would pass in a blink. 

 

You had lost all sense of appetite; no conscious thought of hunger really crossing your mind. If your boys didn’t bring you meals, you would make no conscious effort to try and eat. If they didn’t get you up to exercise and helped you with your stretches, you would not get out of bed. You had absolutely no willpower to do so, the crushing weight of culpability dragging you further and further into an ocean of melancholia. 

 

_ ‘Why didn’t you do better?’ _

 

You couldn’t see Mako’s eyes on you, couldn’t see the concern that filled his brown eyes. Jamie was helping you walk around on your hands-free crutch, you held onto his hand as he skipped backwards, trying to help you move faster. Your swelling had completely subsided and they taken your measurements and had acquired (aka stolen) a prosthesis for you from the Vishkar Corporation. But while you had healed physically, something was off with you mentally, spiritually. Jamie told his jokes, bragged about how for Halloween this year you all could be pirates and he’d get you a pegleg to match his own. You laughed but it was empty, mirthless, the smile on your lips not reaching your eyes.

 

Whenever he or Jamison had picked you up or helped you bathe or reminded you to exercise, your voice would go soft and your eyes would drop. ‘I’m sorry’ had become your most spoken phrase despite being told you had absolutely nothing to apologize for. Whenever either one of them showed you affection, you’d look like you tear in two; shrinking completely away from them or clinging desperately to them as if they might disappear. Mako watched you as your hands squeezed Jamison’s ridiculously tight for a moment as he praised you before your eyes dropped to the floor once again. You bottom lip quivered for a moment before you gulped and looked back up at the demolitionist with a melancholic grin. 

 

‘ _ They’re going to get tired of you. You don’t fight. You can’t even protect yourself. They’re going to hate you. You deserve to be hated. _ ’

 

Tears welled up in your large eyes as you gulped hard again, trying to force them back down before either of the men noticed. You jumped as Mako’s hand touched your back, the tears that you had been trying to force back rolling down your cheeks. Gasping you snatched your hands away from Jamison before he could say anything to you, flinching away from the both of them. 

 

“Luv?”

 

“Y/N?”

 

You pressed both of your hands hard against your lips, catching the sobs that threatened to tumble out, folding in on yourself. They weren’t supposed to see this. They were already suffering so much because of you and your weakness. You had absolutely no right showing that you were hurting when you had caused it yourself. Your shoulders shook as your knees lost all their strength, sliding to the floor, mentally admonishing your failings. Mako and Jamison stared at your prone

 

“Darl what’s wrong”, Jamison asked, his scratchy, high voice thick with worry. He reached for you, placing his hand against your back.

 

“No”, you screamed, jumping away from him as if his touched burned you. “Stop it!”

 

Jamison hopped back, yanking his hand away from your skin and looking at you then at Mako, concern splayed on his easily readable face. Your hand was unable to stifle the next sob that bubbled from your throat, your head touching the ground. You were horrible. All they had done was help you despite your baneful effects on their lives and heisting careers. All they had done was care about you. And you had lashed out, unable to even fake that you were okay for their sakes. Your hands slid away from your mouth, wrapping around your arms tightly as you released every ounce of anguish that your soul had been soaking in. 

 

Mako’s strong hands wrapped around your body, his deft fingers undoing your crutch before he lifted you off the ground. You struggled against him, hands pushing hard yet pointlessly against his chest, wiggling in his hold. The sound of your body-racking sobs filled the living room, your shouts of ‘no’ and ‘stop’ falling on deaf ears.You could feel him sit again, this time in his chair, Jamison quickly sitting on one of the arms, rubbing your back as Mako held you tight.

 

“Let me go”, you begged, the shaking words holding a double meaning. “Please just let me go.”

 

“No”, Mako stated bluntly, pressing a kiss against your forehead. “Talk to us.”

 

You began shaking your head hard, repeating ‘let me go’ over and over and over until he cupped your face. His thumb pushed away your tears as you hiccuped painfully, Jamie’s hand smoothing down your hair. Why were they comforting you like this? Why didn't they understand that you didn't deserve this? Trying to calm your rapid breathing, you swallowed hard several times before lifting your eyes to look at both of them again. 

 

“You need to let me go”, you said as your voice quivered. “I...I am ruining your lives.  I’m like this because I c-couldn’t even pr-protect myself. You...you haven’t been able to go on a heist in m-months. And y-you feel bad for me ending up like this b-but you did all you could. A-all I’m doing is slowing you down. Y-you deserve better. Better than some s-stupid stupid girl wh-who can’t even pick up a weapon! I’m...w-w-worthless. G-g-get you someone better...please...just let me go.”

 

“Well that’s just stupid”, Jamison blurted out, your head twisting to face him in confusion. Mako shot him a glare over your head which he shot right back before looking at you. “Darl, we love ya too much ta just let ya go! You’re  _ our _ girl! You don’t needta protect us, that’s what WE got the gun for! Plus who else is gonna put up with us lovable losers!”

 

“And you’re this way because of those fuckers that ambushed us”, Mako growled, his brow furrowing as old anger rose to the surface as he hugged you tighter. “This is  _ not _ on you. We aren’t hurtin’ for money, times off been nice and relaxin’. Plus I get to spend it with my pet and ‘Rat, no times being wasted when I get time with you.”

 

You shook your head as they spoke to you, wanting to reject what they were saying but feeling them began to soothe your soul like a salve. Your panicking breaths had given way to soft, whimpering tears, your hands pushing tears away from your face. Deep in your soul you knew the true root of your heartbreak over all of this. You didn’t want to lose them. You didn’t want to push them away and scare them off with your crippling feelings of failure. You were so scared of what the future held with such a radical bodily change. There was so much fear in your heart and you didn’t know how to handle it or what to do without chasing them away.

 

“I’m so scared”, your words barely rose above a whisper, your throat trying to close off the words. “I’m so so so scared….I’m going to ruin this. I’m going to lose you...all I hear all the time is that….is that I deserve to feel this way because I’m a failure.”

 

“Shhh”, Jamie said, pressing several kisses against the back of your head, winding his arms around your shoulder and squeezing you tight. “Nope, gonna take a crowbar to pull us offa ya sweetie.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere”, Mako stated, pressing a kiss to your forehead making you start to weep again. “Love you too much, you’re stuck with us now.”

 

Your shoulders shook as you began to cry once more, their affectionate and loving words and actions slewing the first layer of pain away. 

 

“No secrets remember”, Jamison stated matter-of-factly to you.

 

“Talk to us we’re here for you”, Mako finished off for him.

 

“...thank you.”


End file.
